


Bloody Mary

by 1Kamiro7



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Kamiro7/pseuds/1Kamiro7
Summary: Cast away from all that she knew, can the homo-frigid, Mary Blood, find her new place within the Team? Can she become a hero others will look up to? Will she be able to keep her powerful blood safe? She doesn't know, but she'll sure as hell try.





	Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Mary’s hero costume and weapon design, as well as some of her powers, are inspired by the player from Immortal Planet. If you need a reference, just look it up.

Batman entered the Watchtower’s med bay through the metallic sliding door.

“What’s the situation?” he asked Black Canary and Captain Atom, who stood beside a full hospital bed.

“One hour ago, a Boom Tube with exceptionally high energy readings appeared in the Watchtower foyer.” Captain Atom answered. “It spat out our guest here and then closed.”

Batman moved to get a closer look at the person in question. It was a teenage girl with blonde hair that stretched down to her waist. She was rather tall, being either the same size or taller than Canary, it was difficult to tell with her laying down. Her body was covered in a black form-fitting bodysuit showing of curves and muscles. The only other thing on her were four metal plates over her chest acting as armour.

“Any idea of who she is?” Batman asked.

“None,” Canary answered. “Doesn’t appear in any database on the planet. We have been... unable, to get a DNA sample from her.”

Batman’s eyes narrowed. “Why.” He said. It wasn’t a question. Captain Atom moved to a cabinet, taking out an empty syringe before returning to the bed. He made to inject the syringe into the girl, but when it got close, her skin began convulsing in small spikes.

“We’ve tried cutting some hair, but it just hardens.” Atom explained as he set the syringe down. “It’s obviously a biological defence mechanism. From that, we’ve concluded that whoever she is, she has superpowers.”

Like if she were activated by talking about her, the girl’s eyes sprung open, followed by her rapidly sitting up in the bed with laboured breaths.

“Agid bile thoxapeth thoedoy ylgiiv otbelu ishgumas!” The girl shouted in an unknown dialect whilst rapidly looking around the room.

“Easy, easy, you’re okay.” Canary tried to console her, putting a hand on the girl. This was the wrong move, however, because as soon as Canary touched her, her pupils dilated and a wide, curved sword extended from her hand. All three heroes were shocked by this revelation, and in that momentary lapse in attention, the girl slid away from them, brandishing the newly apparated sword.

“Obot ian diliut cerolo kafeth ibuzov unso ivshera eofgo toub imahthu foha varish!” The girl shouted, backing away from the heroes.

“It’s okay, we aren’t here to hurt you,” Canary put her hands up to show she wasn’t a threat. “We just want to help you.”

“Hehhh... Help...” The girl grunted out. “Spek, ngan.”

“Speak again?” Canary interpreted. The girl nodded. “I’m Canary of the Justice League, you are currently in our orbital headquarters, the Watchtower.”

The girl cleared her throat. “Thank... you. Can talk better now.” She lowered her sword “Name is Mary, Mary Blood.”

Batman was honestly surprised. Whoever this girl was, she displayed an amazing amount of adaptability, being able to speak a language after only hearing a few sentences.

“Mary, do you know where you came from?” Canary asked.

“No, I... I don’t. Sorry.” Mary apologized. “But I can tell you some other things if you want.”

“Just start at the beginning,” Canary asked. Mary breathed, sword retracting and disappearing.

* * *

It was an hour later. Mary had provided Batman, Canary and Icon with an unbastardized explanation on her abilities and knowledge. It was honestly a lot to take in.

“So,” Atom asked when they were alone, having left Mary in the Watchtower gardens, “What do we do now?”

“We can’t leave her unsupervised, there’s no telling the havoc that she could wreak, should she be corrupted,” Batman said.

“That means she can’t stay here, either.” Canary pointed out. “She could very much turn on us. And already being in our central headquarters, having immediate access to every Leaguer. I wouldn’t be surprised she hasn’t already got Atom’s and mine.”

The three thought and debated for some more about the fate of Mary until Atom brought up a good point.

“What if we have her join the sidekicks in their new team?” He suggested. “It would give her a supervised environment to grow, as well as people her age to interact with.”

Canary looked to Batman. “You know, he’s right. We already decided that Tornado would be the den mother, and I’d handle the training, so we’d be at least able to keep an eye on her.”

Batman wanted to argue, but not being able to dispute the logic, he relented. “Fine, we’ll introduce her to the team along with Miss Martian.”

“Good, I’ll go tell Mary.” Canary smiled.

* * *

** MOUNT JUSTICE - July 8, 08:04 EDT **

“This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League,” Batman told Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. “We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions.”

“Real missions?” Robin asked, a certain degree of suspicion in his voice.

“Yes, but covert.” Batman Clarified.

“The League will still handle the obvious stuff,” Flash said from behind his nephew. “There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest.”

“But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly.” Aquaman continued.

“You six will be that team.” Batman finished.

"Cool! Wait." Robin did the very simple math and realized the problem. "Six?"

Batman only looked over his protgé's shoulder and all four turned to see Martian Manhunter stepping out of the shadows with a green-skinned, red-haired teenaged girl and Mary. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian." Batman told them, gesturing to Miss Martian. “And this is Mary Blood. She mysteriously appeared in Watchtower two days ago and has partial memory loss, but she has agreed to be a part of the team. Treat her well.”

Kid Flash looked down to Robin as he put a hand on his hip. "Liking this gig more every minute." He stepped up, minorly blocking her view of Robin and Superboy. "Uh welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, it’s cool if you forget their names." He said, gesturing to the other ex-sidekicks in turn.

"I'm honoured to be included." Miss Martian says sincerely, clasping her hands in front of her to enunciate her point.

Mary laughed. “Good to meet you. You guys seem cool.”

Kid and Robin’s grin grew larger as they began chatting with the new girls. Superboy still watched from a distance, ready to leave until Robin called over to him.

“Hey, Superboy! Come meet Miss M and Mary!”

Superboy walked over to the rest of the team; Miss Martian uses her shape-shifting ability to change her shirt colour from white to black with the same red X. "I like your t-shirt." she complimented Superboy, who shows a small smile which causes Robin to nudge his elbow into his chest, a smirk on his own features.

“Well at least I’m not the only freakishly buff one,” Mary joked, flexing an arm. All of them laughed as Superboy grumbled, the joke having been at his expense.

“Today is the day,” Aqualad said proudly.

* * *

** MOUNT JUSTICE - July 18, 11:16 EDT **

It had been almost two weeks, and Mary had settled into her life in the cave with Superboy and Miss Martian, which Mary found out who’s real name was M’gann. She found Superboy okay, if not moody and sometimes annoying to deal with, but okay all the same. M’gann was a pleasure to be around, bubbly and upbeat. She also kept making baked goods that Mary was more than happy to consume.

Today the rest of the team was coming to the cave, wanting a mission from Red Tornado, Aqualad having already contacted him. In a flash of light, Robin and Kid Flash teleported in through the Zeta Tubes.

“Did you ask him?” Robin asked eagerly.

“What did he say?” Kid Flash followed up.

“He is arriving now,” Aqualad answered, calm and stoic as always.

Kid playfully punches Robin in the chest. “Then what are we waiting for?” He ran off with Robin, Aqualad not far behind. Superboy looked to Mary and M’gann who both shrugged, before the three of them followed. They arrived at the hidden ramp, walking up it just as Tornado touched down after using his powers to fly to the cave.

“Red tornado!” Kid called out in greeting.

“Greetings. Is there a reason you all intercept me outside the cave?” he asked the teenagers.

“We hoped you had a mission for us,” Aqualad said, explaining their actions.

“Mission assignments are the Batman’s responsibility.” Tornado corrected.

Robin stepped forward. “But it’s been over a week and...”

“You will be tested soon enough.” Tornado raised a hand to interrupt. “For the time being, simply enjoy each other’s company.”

“This team is not a social club,” Aqualad argued.

“No,” Tornado agreed, “But, I am told that social interaction is an important, teambuilding exercise.” He began walking into the cave. “Perhaps you could, keep busy, by familiarizing yourself with the cave.”

“Keep busy,” Kid grumbled under his breath.

“Does he think we’re falling for this?!” Robin exclaimed.

“Ooh! I’ll find out!” M’gann said excitedly, eager to show off her powers. She focused on Tornado, attempting to read his mind as he was scanned and recognised by the cave’s defence system. Why it didn’t work, she turned back to the others. “I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I… cannot read his mind.” She apologized.

“Nice try though,” KF said. “Sooo... Know what I’m thinking right now?”

“I wish I didn’t.” Mary quipped, earning a chuckle from Robin.

“...And now we tour the clubhouse.” Aqualad said grimly.

“Well... Mary, Superboy and I live here. We can, play tour guides.” M’gann offered.

“Hey, that’s a great idea M!” Mary said, already walking down the ramp. “C’mon boys, don’t wanna get left behind!”

* * *

Going through the whole cave, listing off each place, they eventually came to the Zeta Tube hanger.

“The Cave is actually the entire mountain,” M’gann said as they entered.

“It was actually hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League.” Kid Flash continued.

“Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?” Superboy asked in mild boredom.

“The Cave’s secret location was... compromised,” Aqualad answered.

“So, they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense.” Superboy said bitterly.

“I villains know the cave we must be on constant alert!” M’gann exclaimed.

“The Bad Guys know we know they know about the place,” Robin assures, grabbing her hand and turning her towards him. “So, they’d never think to look here.”

“Uh, he means, we’re hiding in plain sight.” Kid Flash clarified.

“Ah... that’s, much clearer.” M’gann said.

“I smell smoke.” Superboy said, sniffing the air.

“Me too.” Mary agreed, also sniffing.

M’gann gasped. “My cookies!” She exclaimed, turning around and flying at high speeds to the kitchen. Opening the smoking oven, she used her telekinesis to remove the tray of smouldering black lumps.

“I was trying Grammy Jones’ recipe from episode 17 of...” she cut herself off with an awkward chuckle. “Nevermind.”

“Aww man,” Mary sulked, “I was looking forward to those.” She turned to the others. “She’s been baking all week and it’s really good.”

“Aw, stop,” M’gann playfully dismissed.

“Well on the bright side, he doesn’t seem to mind.” Robin said, drawing everybody’s attention to Kid Flash who was actually eating the burnt cookies.

“...What? I have a serious metabolism!” Kid Flash defended himself.

“I’ll... make more?” M’gann said, unsure of how to properly respond.

“It was sweet of you to make any.” Aqualad said.

“Thanks, Aqualad.”

“Please, we’re off duty. Call me Kaldur’ahm.” Kaldur insisted. “Actually, my friends just call me Kaldur.”

“I’m Wally,” Kid said, “See? I already trust you with my secret identity. Unlike Mr Dark Glasses over here.” He jabbed a thumb at Robin. “Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name.”

“Mine’s no secret.” Miss Martian admitted brightly. “It’s M’gann M’orzz. But you can call me Megan. It’s an Earth name, I’m on Earth now.”

“You guys already know my real name.” Mary spoke from beside M’gann, “But on missions you can call me Bastion.”

“Bastion, good name.” Wally nodded with a dopey smile.

Superboy, who had been quiet for the whole conversation, got off the counter and turned to leave, catching M’gann’s attention.

 _‘Don’t Worry Superboy,’_ M’gann told him telepathically, _‘We’ll find you and Earth name too.’_

Superboy gripped his head in pain. “Get out of my head!” he shouted at her, causing her to be taken aback.

 _‘What’s wrong? I don’t understand.’_ M’gann asked, extending her telepathic range to the others. All of them gripped their heads in pain, except for Mary who seemed fine, if not concerned for the others.

_‘Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically, Mary and I have been doing it for the past week.’_

_‘M’gann,’_ Mary’s voice appeared, _‘Not everybody is me. Others can be uncomfortable with it, finding it invasive and insensitive.’_ She explained.

“O-oh...” M’gann poke out loud, sadness in her voice. “I-I’m making you uncomfortable?” She asked.

“Yes, M’gann.” Kaldur answered, recovering from the forced telepathy. “On Earth, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy.”

“Besides,” Wally added, “Cadmus’ creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain.”

“I-I didn’t mean to...” M’gann tried to apologize.

“Just stay out.” Superboy growled before leaving to he adjoined the room, sitting hunched over on the couch.

“Hello Megan!” M’gann said brightly as she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. “I know what we can do!”

She took off flying, leaving the four boys and one other girl to follow her. Superboy remained behind, but Mary stopped before him.

“C’mon pouty, you know you want to come.” She said, hand on her hip.

“No, I don’t” He spat.

“Yes, ye do. You know that M’gann didn’t do it on purpose. Now come on.”

“...Fine.” he relented.

Mary smiled. “Thank you, Pouty.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Nope, too late. It stuck.”

Superboy grumbled.

* * *

Coming down the elevator they stopped at the hangar. “It’s my Martian Bioship.” M’gann explains as the doors opened. Leading the other teens towards a red oblong shape in the hangar.

“Cute.” Wally offered. “Not aerodynamic, but cute.”

“It’s at rest, silly.” M’gann smiled brightly, reaching her hand out. “I’ll wake it.”

As she did, the oblong turned into a shape that was recognizable as a ship. With just a motion of her hand, the ship spun around so the front faced away from them. A small staircase came off the back as the ship opened up, showing off some of the insides. M’gann walked towards it but soon realized that the rest of the team weren’t following. “Well, are you coming?”

Mary grinned and ran past M’gann and into the ship, whilst the boys were a little more hesitant to enter the spacecraft. Once inside, the front opened up to reveal a captain’s chair and four more chairs around it.

“Strap in for launch.” M’gann said, taking the captain’s chair and putting her hands on two orbs. Wally and Robin exchanged bright expressions and raced to sit down. As they, as well as Mary, Kaldur and Superboy, sat down, the chairs created seatbelts to hold them in place.

“Red Tornado, please open the Bay doors.” M’gann request through the ship’s comms. A second later, the gigantic metal doors begin to slide apart, allowing M’gann to fly the ship through. Pulling up, M’gann Flew the ship over the mountain and the surrounding forests.

“Amazing!” Robin exclaimed, looking out the window.

“She sure is...” Wally agreed, staring at M’gann. He then realized what he said and began floundering to correct it. “Th-the ship! I mean. Because like all ships, it is, a she...”

“Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth.” Robin said.

“Hah! Nice one.” Mary laughed, hi-fiving Robin.

“Dudes!”

At the front of the ship, Kaldur and Superboy were talking.

“I may not have telepathy, but I know what you are thinking.” Kaldur began. “You overreacted, and do not know how to apologize. Just say sorry.”

“Yeah, Mary said something like that too...” Superboy looked away, attempting to avoid both Kaldur and Mary’s looks.

M’gann looked sadly at him, still feeling bad for what she had done.

“Don’t worry, he’ll come around.” Robin consoled her.

“He... doesn’t seem to like me very much.” M’gann said.

“Pfft, he doesn’t like anyone that much.” Mary said.

“You guys do remember he does have super hearing, right?” Wally reminded them.

“Uh, yeah. That’s why I said it.” Mary grinned. “Hey pouty, you need to like people more!” Mary called to Superboy. Superboy just groaned and slumped in his seat.

“Hey,” Robin piped up trying to redirect the conversation, “How about showing us a little Martian shapeshifting?”

M’gann complied, standing up as her form and clothes morphed into Robin and his hero getup, albeit more feminine. With a spin she changed into a female Kid Flash.

“Is it wrong to think I’m hot?” Wally asked, staring dreamily at a girl version of himself.

“Normally I’d say yes, but girl you is hot.” Mary said, getting a variety of looks from the others.

“Impressive,” Robin clapped, “But you know those aren’t going to fool anybody.”

“Mimicking boys it a lot harder,” M’gann admitted, morphing into a perfect copy of Mary to emphasize her point. She changed back into her own form and sat back down in the pilot seat.

“And, your clothes?” Kaldur inquired.

“They’re organic, like the ship” M’gann eagerly explained. “They respond to my mental commands.”

“As long as they’re the only ones.” Superboy frowned, turning back around. Mary leaned forward and smacked him in the bac of the head. “Hey!”

“Have some tact Supey.” Mary chastised.

“Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?” Wally asked, trying to distract M’gann.

“Density shifting?” M’gann tilted her head. “...No, it's a very advanced technique.” She said, sounding sad.

Robin looked for a way to cheer M’gann up. “Flash can vibrate his molecules through walls. When he tries it,” He gestured to Wally, “He gets a bloody nose.”

“AH HA HA HA!” Mary laughed, clutching her stomach, “What I’d pay to see that!”

“Dudes!” Wally exclaimed again.

“Mary, I have been meaning to ask you,” Kaldur interrupted their conversation, “But what are your powers? Batman briefly mentioned you had them but did not disclose on what they were.”

“Sure, I’ll tell you guys.” Mary stood up and moved so she was looking at everybody. “You see, I’m not technically human.” That earnt a few sharp breaths. “I’m kind of like Kaldur, in a way. Whilst most of my physiology is the same to a regular human, there is one clear difference.”

“What’s that?” Robin inquired.

“My blood.” Mary replied. “Instead of regular blood cells, my blood is comprised of microorganisms that can control the rest of my body on a cellular level, even after death. Technically, I’m not even wearing clothes at the moment, this is just my skin being altered.”

All of them store, gobsmacked at Mary.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Wally waved his hands in front of himself. “Does this mean you’re immortal?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Mary confirmed. “But that’s just the basics.”

“How can immortality be the ‘Basics’?” Superboy frowned.

Mary chuckled. “Well a thing about the little guys is that they can analyse the anatomy of other things and replicate it.”

They all tried to think what that meant until Kaldur came to a conclusion. “You can mimic superpowers.”

“Yep!” Mary grinned. “I’ve already copied M’gann’s and Superboy’s, and also Canary’s when I arrived here. My blood is still trying to figure out Wally and yours.”

“So that’s why you were so fine with Miss M’s telepathy, you already had it!” Wally exclaimed.

“Kind of, it’s just that my blood can communicate its thoughts to me, and M’gann’s telepathy is kind of similar.” Mary corrected.

“And Batman knows about this?” Robin asked, wondering why his mentor placed such a potentially dangerous person on the team.

“Yeah, he put me on the team to keep an eye on me. He thinks I don’t know, but I do.” She winked at him.

“Red tornado to Miss Martian,” The comms on the ship crackled to life, revealing Red Tornado’s voice. “An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I’m sending coordinates.”

“Received,” M’gann confirmed as Mary sat down. “Adjusting course.”

“Tornado’s keeping us busy again.” Robin scowled.

“Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy,” M’gann reminded, “We should find out what caused the alert.”

“I think I know the cause...” Superboy said, looking through the window at an approaching tornado.

Unable to avoid it in time, the bioship was sucked in. Inside, they were thrown around like a ragdoll, of them yelling as they endured the g-force. M’gann struggled to get a grip on the controls but eventually was able to steer the bioship out of the spontaneous tornado.

Landing the ship and all of them jumping out, they saw the tornado wreaking havoc on the power plant.

“Robin are tornados common in New England?” Kaldur asked.

“Oh, he left.” Mary told him, pointing to the power plant.

“But he was just he a second ago!” M’gann exclaimed. They all then rushed inside to find Robin being thrown into the wall by somebody in a large, red metal armour with glowing blue pipes connecting to different parts of it, and a tattered scarf around the neck.

“Who’s your friend?” Superboy asked Robin as he literally jumped into the fray.

“Didn’t catch his name, but he plays kind of rough!” Robin yelled in reply.

“My apologies,” The person said, “You may call me, Mister Twister.” He moved his large, gauntleted hands forward to make a tornado that caught Superboy and spat him into a wall on the other side of the room. The others looked to one another and nodded. Wally donned his goggles and sped towards the villain. Mist Twister turned to the side avoiding him, much like a matador would a bull, and used a tornado to throw him through the open door and out into the field. M’gann and Kaldur were next, changing him before they two were thrown away by tornados.

“Does nobody have pattern recognition?! Just running at him obviously doesn’t work!” Mary yelled as a 3-pronged chakram folded out of her hand before she threw a curving shot at Twister. Twister countered this by using a tornado to throw it back at Mary. Mary simply caught it, throwing it a second time, but this time with a second one hidden behind it. Twister went to once again stop it but was surprised for a second when it split apart, both chakrams curving in different directions towards him. He was able to stop one, but the other sunk into his chest.

“Pathetic,” Twister stated, flicking the chakram out of him. Mary scowled as her curved sword folded out, and a golden plate mask covered her face and head. “I find the lack of superior supervision, disturbing.” Twister mocked the teen superheroes as they got up and joined Robin and Mary, except for Wally who was still collapsed in the field outside.

“Well, maybe you’ll be more turbed, when we kick you can!” Robin retorted.

“You really need to work on your comebacks, Rob.” Mary shook her head.

“Well, I don’t see you trying.” He shot back as M’gann used her telekinesis to tear apart a tube, releasing smoke to obscure Mister Twister. Attempting to use this to their advantage, Superboy leapt at Mister Twister, but Twister was able to see the attack coming, and once again used a tornado to launch Superboy away, who collided with the floating M’gann.

Robin and Kaldur, once again, charged at the villain, Kaldur’s arms crackling with electricity. Mister Twister created two tornados to spin them around, before letting them crash into each other.

“Have none of you fought zoners?” Mary asked as she clenched her fist, creating a bright ball in front of her. The ball then fired an arch of electricity at Mister Twister, causing him to skid back a bit, the collision point smoking.

“Zoner?” Kaldur asked as he sat up. “I am unaware of the term.”

“It’s used to describe an enemy with good ranged attacks, and ways of either keeping away from their opponents, or keeping their opponents away...” Mary turned to meet a tornado, which she had to brace for. The force was still enough to bring her down to a knee.

“I must say this has been quite... turbing.” Twister Floated up, moving out of the power plant. “Thank you.”

Twister began making it across the field outside before Wally ran at superspeed out of the forest and cut him off.

“What have you done to my team?!” He demanded.

“Embarrassed them, largely.” Twister answered, creating a tornado that scooped up Wally and flew towards the power plant, intent on crashing into it.

“I got you, Wally.” M’gann said, aiming her arm out, using her telekinesis to hold him in place.

“Hey, thanks.” He said as M’gann set him down.

“I would have thought you all learnt your limitations by now.” Twister interrupted.

“What do you want?!” Kaldur angrily yelled at him.

“I thought it'd be obvious by now.” Mister Twister began rising into the air. “I’m waiting for a real hero!”

“And what makes a real hero then?!” Mary growled. “Their title? Their deeds? Please I’d love to know!”

“Hmm, you make a good point,” Twister stoked his chin under the scarf. “Perhaps I should elaborate. I’m waiting for Red Tornado. I know he’s somewhere nearby.” The teens froze. What did this villain want with their den mother?

“Well, maybe you’ll just have to make do with us!” Mary mimicked M’gann’s flight, rocketing at Mister Twister with full intent to body him. Back on the ground, the others chased after her.

“What does this guy want with Red?” Wally asked aloud.

“I don’t know,” Kaldur answered, “M’gann, try and read his mind.”

“But I thought I wasn’t supposed to do that.”

“It’s okay with the bad guys!” Robin yelled. M’gann complied, focusing her telepathic powers on Mister Twister. After trying and trying, nothing came up.

“I-I’m not getting anything. I can’t read his mind! M’gann told everyone. Then it hit her. “Hello Megan! Mister Twister is just Red Tornado in disguise! He’s an android, inorganic, that’s why I can’t read his mind!”

“Red Tornado sent us here.” Kaldur recounted, bitterly.

“After saying we’d be tested soon enough?” Robin added.

“Speedy was right this team is a...”

Before anybody could say anything more, Mary was blasted into the ground by a bolt of lightning. Their heads whipped up to see electricity dancing around Mister Twister.

“I don’t think that it’s Red Tornado, guys.” Mary said, having heard M’gann’s revelation thanks to copying Superboy’s super hearing.

“Yeah, Tornado definitely can’t do that.” Wally said, taking a step back.

“You think I’m Tornado? Ironic.” Mister twister said, sending a blast of lightning at them, the ground erupting in an explosion that launched all the heroes, sans Superboy, away. Superboy ripped away his tattered jacket and jumped at Twister, before being struck down by a direct bolt of lightning, much like Mary had.

Twister then moved in to finish the super teens off, only for them to disappear right before his eyes. M’gann sweated nervously as she hoped that the bioship, she had positioned between them would keep them hidden from the villain.

“Fine, I won’t deny you children have power.” The crackling electricity around Twister died down. “But playing hide and seek with you won’t help me find Tornado. So I shall leave you for now, but if you interrupt my plans again, I will show. No. Mercy.” He spoke aloud, still believing the teen heroes were in audible proximity. Having nothing left to say, Mister Twister flew away in an upright position.

M’gann set the bioship down as they all began groggily getting up and collecting themselves.

“Well, that didn’t go well.” Wally rubbed his head. Superboy took out his frustration by punching the compacted dirt he had kicked up from being shot with lightning.

“You!” Superboy pointed a finger at M’gann, “You almost tricked us into thinking he was Red Tornado!”

“Whoa there Supes, you think she did it on purpose?” Mary stood between him and M’gann.

“Get out of my way Mary.” He growled.

“No. Somebody needs to knock some sense into you. Into all of you.” Her helmet folded back as she looked around at the team. “From the beginning of this fight, we all acted abysmally. We fought separately, used nothing to our advantage, and most of all, repeated clearly ineffective tactics. Not only that, but not only can you not blame M’gann for her conclusion, because it was logically sound, but you would have all agreed with it, if not come to it yourselves.”

All of them looked at the ground, knowing she was right. Mary took a breath and sighed.

“We need a plan. Aand cooperation. We’re a team, not just soloists, or partners, but a team. We must use that. Now, what do we know about Mister Twister?

“He can generate tornados and lightning.” Robin pointed out.

“And most attacks seem largely ineffective on him due to his armour.” Kaldur added.

“Oh, and any time we try and get close, he blasts us away with tornados!” Wally remembered.

“Okay,” Mary cupped her chin in her hand, “so, his tornados are our main obstacle. He’ll use them to keep us away and redirect our attacks, giving him enough range to pepper us with lightning. We need a way to get close to him...”

They all thought for some way to get close to the red and black android, coming up with nothing that didn’t involve running at him. It was eventually M’gann who had an idea.

“Hello Megan!” she hit her forehead, “He’s after Red Tornado! We can bait Mister Twister!”

“Are you suggesting we use Red Tornado, as bait for a supervillain?” Kaldur asked, an eyebrow raised.

“That’s cold M’gann.” Robin deadpanned.

“No, no, no. We don’t actually use Red Tornado, Mary or I could shapeshift into him!” M’gann reminded. All their collective eyes widened when they realized something: this plan could actually work.

“Well, M’gann,” Mary stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. “It was your idea; would you like to do the honours?”

* * *

The team and Red tornado were now back in the cave, looking over the remains of Mister Twister’s android pilot.

“The android was obviously meant to disable you. Or destroy you.” Kaldur said to Red Tornado.

“Correct.” Tornado stated simply.

“Is that why you wouldn’t help us?” M’gann asked.

“No, this was your battle.” Tornado corrected. “I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you mine.”

“Isn’t that what heroes do though?” Mary questioned, causing everybody to look at her. “To help solve problems?”

“You have a point.” Tornado agreed. “But I still request that you refrain from meddling. Please consider this matter closed.” He began walking away.

“Any of the other Leaguer would have jumped right in to help,” Wally said.

“I guess having a heartless machine is exactly what we need for a babysitter,” Robin added.

“Dude! Harsh!” Wally hissed back.

“And, inaccurate.” Tornado stopped to say. “I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing.”

“Sorry,” Robin rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll strive to be... more accurate.”

“And, more respectful.” Kaldur leaned over to add.

With the conversation over the team dispersed. Superboy stopped before leaving the room, turning to look at M’gann.

“Sorry.” He said quietly, but M’gann still heard. And so did Mary, who Slung an arm around him.

“See, Pouty? That wasn’t so hard.” Mary teased. Superboy groaned.

“When will you stop calling me that?” Superboy asked.

“Eh, give it a week.” Mary shrugged.

* * *

In her room, Mary spoke into a camera.

“Hey guys, my new team had their first ‘adventure’ today. We fought an android called Mister Twister, who was apparently after Red Tornado. The team was a bit shoddy at first, no cooperation in sight for our first skirmish. But, we pulled it together and M’gann came up with a great plan that worked! Anyway, Tornado doesn’t want us ‘meddling’ in why the android was coming after him. I... I miss you guys. Even before coming here, I miss you guys. And I know you’re never going to hear this, so really it's more for me than it is for you, but I link to think I’m still talking to you. Anyway, Mary out!”


End file.
